


Not Glory, but also not Swiss.

by YomiNoKura



Series: Overwatch Hell [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: "God's mistake is gonna happen today."You roll your eyes at Jack's sarcastic statement. "Well, God must've fucked up when he started with the idea that the Nouvlesse would stay on the world he gave them."[ A self-indulgent Kiddy Grade AU. ]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> whips loudly
> 
> genji/yakuza! reader should be getting an update soon, but for now.........................

You’re deteriorating quickly.

Your press a gentle kiss to Jack’s forehead, not even bothering to waste your energy into panicking at this point. His legs are gone, and your right arm as well. You’re dying. Just like every other time.

Eclipse has you wake up first. Another body that was similar to your second in eye and hair color, but it’s never the same. Recalibration takes a while, but all your free time is your mind eating away at the idea that Jack will be gone.

He can’t leave now. You need him.

You can only watch Jack’s new body float within the quarantine chamber for weeks, and cringe as usual as the sight of the water makes your throat dry from anticipation. How long had it been since Gibralm? Since your confirmed destruction of Talon’s base there? Since the destructions of both your and his bodies at the time?

Eclipse checks up on you to make sure you’re at least eating and bathing once a day. Your soul is almost crushed with doubt and anxiety until his eyes flutter open, gasping for air. He’s disoriented, but the waterworks start flowing down your face, and you openly sob until he realizes it’s you.

No matter what color his eyes are, they make your current heart flutter at how intensely they stare at you.

He can agree with that sentiment when it came to your eyes as well. He hated seeing you cry, even after all of these centuries.

He leans in for a kiss to your lips, and it feels like you’ve just met him again. The two of you just sob into each other’s embrace for hours until the doctors decide to check up on your ES partner, your everything.

He’s back from the dead yet again like he promises before every mission.

He swears he can taste his pulse munitions on your lips, even if it's been weeks in your new body.


	2. Making it? No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laughs in hidden

Your mouth is dry again.

The first peeks of sunlight behind your window notify you that it’s time to get up and get ready for work. You narrow your eyes as you silently complain to yourself as you lift yourself out of bed to change into your receptionist uniform. Jack had gotten lucky and had the false job of secretary, and always liked to study you when you worked. A slow blush would creep from your neck to your face once you realized, and you would pray quietly for someone to punch the man in the face.

 

It’s been a year now, huh?

A box of chocolates from Earth was neatly tucked in your bag for later. Just a small treat that cost a pretty penny, but was so worth it. The ride to your workplace is always a quiet one, as you were one of the few that show up to the GOTT headquarters at ass-early in the morning. You’d spend hours behind your desk, directing people back and forth to get to their various appointments. It was mind numbing.

Not as frustrating as being put on hold for a year from your real jobs. What happened to saving the universe?

Thankfully, there was always the idea of going back to that job that was much more exciting. Typically after a shift, you would drag Jack out of his chair by his tie and stroll casually to the back door of the GOTT just to bother the two Chiefs in charge of you. Not that he minded at all because of your short skirt and how cute you looked as a receptionist, but this occurrence had caused a concern with a couple of regular clients.

Man, were you excited for that notification.

“There’s apparently a new mission Winston and Eclipse want us on,” you murmur to Jack as he pauses from talking to Mei, a businesswoman from Earth. Someone that has more power than the two of you could ever dream of, being the commonfolk of one of the newer plants created through terraforming. “Finish up and I’ll wait outside your office.”

He nods, and you sigh quietly as you turn around to leave. Being part of the legendary ES force of the GOTT was stressful, especially when most people don’t believe in the work that the two of you do. It was like putting a mask on around normal people, then shedding it repeatedly to become a killer. Not that you minded. 

For Superman to be Superman, he must hide himself in front of everyone to maintain his air of mystery. Leaning against the frame of Jack’s cubicle, you snap your gloved fingers to read the news from the hologram that seems to come out of nowhere. You flip through the newsfeed with your fingers, and open up photos to save them to your personal database. Knowing what is going on around the universe was basically your job.

You would push further to find out any other information the news stations were withholding, but Jack strolls out of his cubicle. “Hey, receptionist, _______.”

“Hey you, secretary Morrison,” you tease, flicking the holoscreen off and grabbing his hand. “Are you ready for whatever awaits us this time? Cyborgs? Death? A virus?”

He nods, clutching your gloved hands and chuckles. “I would do anything for you, _______.”

You lean back dramatically with your free hand pressed to your forehead as if you’re about to faint or swoon. “Mon amour!”

The rest of the office laughs at your antics, only catching that part and assuming the questions were satire.

As the two of you step into the hallway of moving floors so the two of you don’t have to run, your uniforms immediately change. Your receptionist garb flashes quickly before you’re in something you’re comfortable in- your mission clothing. You look delicate and useless next to Jack’s outfit built for utility. 

You stroll down the hallway, almost skipping with excitement. Jack could only laugh, but hey. It’s been awhile since they asked for your help. This is where you feel best at what you do.

Not that you’re the one typically wielding the rifle. All hell broke loose when that last happened.

Mercredi is waiting for the two you as she sits at her desk, studying more files open around her before realizing the two of you are waiting for her to escort you into the shared office of Winston and Eclipse.

“Ah, Manteau, Bojovník. The chiefs are waiting on you, it’s quite an important mission from what I’ve been reading through.” the secretary muses, grinning. “Eclair and Lumiere just left to take off an hour ago.”

You grin at the secretary before tugging Jack into the office of the esteemed leaders of the ES force. “I can’t wait.”

Jack just seats himself on the plush loveseat of the office once you enter, nodding for you to do the same. “Well, Chief, and chief, what would the two of you want us to do?” he questions primly as you busy yourself with helping Mercredi serve tea to everyone else in the office.

“Yeah, that’s what I was wondering today,” you state to Winston, cocking an eyebrow. “Especially with the last mission to Gibralm.”

You hated the idea of another mission going to shit like the last one.

Eclipse nods. “The council acknowledges the mistakes on our side was because of unknown variables that took us down all those months ago,” she lectures, and you shiver quietly. That time in Gibralm when you were holding the very rifle that Jack used felt too much, too persuading for you to even look at sometimes.

“They want to send the two of you back to Gibralm to track the illegal shipment of twelve gravitational shards that have gone missing over the last two months. The council was adamant on sending Lecteur especially. If it had Winston’s decision, we would’ve sent Tweedledee and Tweedledum.”

Anxiety creeps up in your throat as you take your seat next to Jack, crossing your legs daintily as you bring the teacup to your mouth before deciding your words.

“They want to see why I need Jack, huh?” you snort quietly, and Jack bumps his elbow into your side to get you to shut up. “What? It’s true. I have no intention to go berserk ever again.”

“They know that. It’s more the problem when or if you will.”

You drain the entire teacup in response to that statement, and only roll your eyes. “When do we leave then?”

“In three hours.”

You nod numbly.

“Hey, we don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Jack suggests as the two of you step back into the hallway. “I know you’re not over it.”

You shake your head, chest hurting at the thought of ever hurting him again, even if Eclipse could save you two again and again. “No, it’s not that,” you start, sighing. “It’s just….complicated.”

You were always excited for a mission, but the mention of how the last one went gave you anxiety. It’s been a year and your head can’t help but remind you that hey, you _fucked up_ last time.

“If you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong yet, you know I’m okay with that.” he nods, grabbing your gloved hands. “Let’s go.”

All you can respond with is with a nod.


End file.
